Between siblings
by CAT217
Summary: Missing scene from "This Way Out" may contain spoiler. Jamie turns to his older sister for help but gets so much more..


**Okay jumping on the "This Way Out" bandwagon... Missing scene.**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Erin sat behind her desk finalizing her opening statements for the murder trial that had landed in her lap. She pulled her hair out of her face and tucked it back behind her ear. "Cynthia," she called.

"She's not at her desk," the soft meak voice told her.

She smiled up at her baby brother. "Hey Jamie what brings you by?"

Jamie strolled into the office and sat on the other side of Erin desk. Erin studied her little brother, he looked tired, his eyes seemed sad. He just seemed so lost, and she knew nothing anyone would say was going to fix this. Her heart broke for him. He hadn't said much on what had happened in the courtyard of the Bittermen housing. Erin felt a shiver go through her, the thought of her brother taking a bullet let alone being under fire made her cringe.

Jamie chewed on his lower lip. "Um, well you know that kid Hector."

"He was the kid the police arrested for shooting Mayor Poole."

Jamie felt the office closing in on him and stood and began to pace, "well I went to go see him. I think the detectives are tuning him up." Jamie flattly stated.

"Those are awful strong accusations." Erin raised her eyebrow and looked at Jamie, he seemed so lost, so alone. Didn't he know he wasn't alone, he had his family.

"I know, I went to see his mother, but she was surrounded by Los Lordes so I guess he was family and gave us information on how to reach Hector as he showed us the elevator. So I took the information to the dectives," he paused as he spat the word detectives. "They could have cared less and dismissed me." Jamie balled up his fist as he turned to face Erin. He saw love and concern in her eyes.

"Have you talked to dad?" She asked coming up beside him.

"No," he mummbled. "I wanted to I don't know," he shrugged.

"Maybe its more than that." She placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know. One minute everything is okay, Vinny and I are joking and making plans to go see a game. The next we are running after what we thought was a purse snatcher. I tried to get him out of there, I told him it was a set up. But by that time the first bullet hit me sending me to the concrete. I heard anther shot as I was crawling behind a cement wall. Vinny was lying there." Jamie paused and looked at his sister, there was no pity, there was love and kidness, there was compassion. There was no look of Jamie got shot, Jamie nearly died. Just warmth. "I did everything right, but he still died." Jamie sobbed.

"I wish I had an answer, I wish I could make a wish and earse what happened. But I can't I know Vinny was more then your partner he was your friend. And its okay to feel sad, its okay to feel mad, to be all over that emotional map. But not dealing with it, Jamie it'll eat you alive and you are too good of a person to let this destroy you. No one expects you to magically get over this, and if you did I would be worried." Erin scooped Jamie hand into hers.

Jamie squeezed it, "thanks sis," Jamie eyes filled with tears.

"Anytime," she sweetly replied, "now lets go and talk to dad." She snagged her purse and looped her arm around Jamies.

"I just feel bad for dumping this in his lap," he told her as he swiped the tears from his eyes.

"He needs to know, he doesn't want anything jeapordizing this case."

"I know but with everything how much is he going to be able to take." Everything had snowballed since Vinny death. The Mayor had been shot, and Hector had been the fall guy. And he wasn't going to let that happen, he owed it to Vinny.

"He's tired, true. Don't under estimate dad, he has broad shoulders." Erin winked.

Jamie nodded as they walked down to PP1, he knew that he had to put this right. And he was the only one that could help. To help Hector and to help find Vinny killer. He had to finish this, he had to give Vinny mom closure, to give himself closure. To try and start to heal, he knew it would be a long journey. Jamie snuck a look at his sister, she had started that journey and with her help, and with the strength and love of his family Jamie would try and make that journey. Sure he'd stumble and retreat. Fall and crumble. But he'd get right back up again and continue that journey. When he could finish he didn't know, he knew life had changed once again. He knew that someone he had grown to love like a brother was gone. He knew wounds like that never truly healed, no matter what you did. Having someone die in your arms isn't something that you shake.

"Hey Jamie," Erin snapped her fingers in his face.

"Huh, what." He stammered.

"I've been trying to snap you out of whatever thought you were in for the past ten minutes." She told him worry lined her words.

"Oh sorry," he shot her a shy smile and opened the door for his sister. "I am not looking forward to this." He huffed as they walked towards the elevator.

"It'll be okay, you are acting like the time you kicked the soccer ball through mom and dad bedroom window." She quipped.

"Danny did that, and he never has admitted it, but he did it and blamed it on me." Jamie hottly defended, and then blushed at what he realized what Erin had done. "Very slick," he mused.

"I thought so. And besides this is dads buisness."

"I just wish I wasn't the one having to tell him."

"You're doing the right thing."

"I know," he smiled.

The elevtor doors opened and the siblings stepped off and walked towards their fathers office...

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Hope you enjoyed reading. I just really thought about Jamie and Erin, there really hasn't been all those brother/sister moments between them. At least that is my opinion.


End file.
